historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Boethiah
Boethiah or Boethia (in Daedric script, ) is the Daedric Prince of Plots whos sphere over Terror, deceit and UnDeadThe Book of Daedra, who rules over the realm of Attribution's Share.Imperial Census of Daedra Lords He is a very major Daedra in regards to the Dunmer, both in positive and negative veneration. A violent-evil Daedric Prince, Boethiah is known for his enjoyment in the suffering of mortals that in feared of him. He also have loyal brothers, Molag Bal, Daedric Prince of Domination and Hermaeus Mora, Daedric Prince of Knowledge. Personality and traits Like all Daedra, Boethiah is known as the one of the powerful daedric prince, which Jyggalag become the second most powerful daedric prince. However, he is traditionally depicted as a strong, caped warrior—often in a stoic pose—while wielding a giant golden battleaxe. He most scariest and demonic daedric prince, In Oblivion, he was known as the Deadman or mostle known as "The Phenom". The mortals was that Koagocath wants "respect" and follow his rules. Even among scholars, who thinks that Boethiah is the "only" one is that a demon, which the mortals that he was 'Demon of Darkness'. Boethiah is one of the Daedric Princes consistently viewed as evil in the traditional sense; an them only for the entertainment of spilling their blood and he likes the enjoyment of mortals in terror and fear. Dnd is known to turn on his champions when it suits him, or just for the enjoyied of it.Boethiah's Challange He was a brother to the Deadric Princes Molag Bal and Hermaeus Mora. Koagocath is also known for delights in visiting death and destruction upon mortals, whom he actively strives to torment.Boethiah's Enjoyment History of Boethiah Second Era During the exodus of the start of Septim Empire, It's confirmed that he was Atorias SeptimArtorias Septim born to the Tiber Septim who is Emperor, he was named Prince or Second heir to the throne. The Prince was brave, honor and survived many duels and fights which he was wounded a lot. But Atorias was not afraid of the fight. Although he was born a Breton before he was made into a Immortal Daedric Prince. Atorias was battled to the death againist, Daedric Prince Jyggalag, Jyggalag wounded Datollod. Jyggalag leaving Atorias's bleeding to death. Which wounded Atorias wants to contuned the battle agianist Jyggalag. Jyggalag can tell that Atorias, the Prince of the Septim Empire are brave. After one day duel, Jyggalag keep wounded Atorias, and he lost to Jyggalag, which the Daedric Prince of Order keeps the Prince Atorias alive. Atorias was given the gift of immortal Daedric Prince (like the Hero of Kvatch ended up, Lord Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness) he accepted it ended up Died of wounds, the remains of Atorias transformed into the Daedric Prince Boethiah, who controlled Darkness, Horror, Terror and the Undead. Relationship with the Dunmer Cultural development Boethiah is one of the three Daedric Princes (along with Azura and Mephala) directly responsible for the existence of the Dunmer as a distinct race.The Changed OnesVarieties of Faith in the Empire During the Mythical Era, the Aldmer worshiped the Aedra Trinimac as their chief god.The True Nature of Orcs These early mer generally lamented their mortal existence as being caused by the trickery of Lorkhan, who manipulated the gods into giving up their immortality to create Nirn. Boethiah approached a group of Trinimac's followers and began preaching to them an alternative viewpoint: that the Aldmer were weak and unworthy of their immortality, and that their mortal existence was a trial which all mer had to endure. (The Dunmer often refer to their mortal lifetime as The Testing.)The House of Troubles To accomplish his goal, Boethiah took on the form of Trinimac himself, and spoke with Trinimac's own voice. Thus, she was able to convince a group of mer, who took the name Chimer (Changed Ones) and followed their leader Veloth to their new home in Morrowind. Boethiah taught the Chimer many ways to be different from the Aldmer. All manner of current Dark Elven cultural advances are credited to Boethiah, ranging from philosophy and magic to their architecture, as well as their current clan-based political system. In most versions of the legend, Boethiah was the source of these ideas, while Azura and Mephala merely aided the Chimer in implementing them. Roles in religion Boethiah continued to play a key role in the religious practices of the Chimer even after they became the Dunmer. Along with Azura and Mephala, Boethiah is worshiped as one of the three "good" Daedra,The Anticipations in opposition to the four "bad" Daedra of the House of Troubles. According to Tribunal dogma, Boethiah is the Anticipation of Almalexia, and submitted to Tribunal rule. However, given Azura's attitudes towards the Tribunal, who make the same claim about her, this is most likely more propaganda than history. located in Raven Rock in the Fourth Era.]] By the Fourth Era following the eruption of the Red Mountain, a new religious movement for the Dunmer people arose, dubbed the Reclamations. This new doctrine declared the downfall of the Tribunal and the rise of their previously named Anticipations as the objects for worship. These Reclamations included Azura, Mephala, and Boethiah, who were "reclaiming their status from the Tribunal." Boethiah's role as a Reclamation is to show the Dunmer people the "true way" from the Old Tribunal's "misguided teachings." However, it is unknown what other roles these include.The Reclamations Third Era Sometime in 3E 433 where Boethiah and Dagon sought to conquer all of Tamriel. In order for Dagon's Forces to invade, however, the Emperor and his heirs had to be removed. This task fell to the Mythic Dawn, who succeeded in assassinating Emperor Uriel Septim VII. The Hero summoned Koagorath in his shrine, he told the Hero that Lord Harkon stole his urn. In the quest, "No One Stole the Urn" when the Koagorath told the Hero that he stold this urn, where the Hero killed Harkon, after the Hero returned to the shrine, Koagorath was inpressed with the Hero—but Koagorath rewarded the Hero his own Urn. During the Oblivion Crisis, Koagorath helped Mehrunes Dagon invaded Imperial City, both Boethiah and Dagon tried to stop Martin Septim for relighting the dragonfires. But it was to no avail; using the magical Amulet of Kings, Martin summoned/merged with Akatosh and banished Dagon back into Oblivion, and with him the whole of the Daedric Forces of Destruction. But Boethiah battles with Martin in duel, ending up wounded Martin, as Koagorath grabs Martin by neck, the Hero of Kvatch saves Martin and defeated him and Koagorath was vanished into Oblivion, wounded. Fourth Era During the events of Skyrim in 4E 201, the Dragonborn summoned Boethiah, and he wants to is kill the Vampire Rebel Lord, Count Vlad who is tried to kill him or vanished Boethiah back to his realm for good. After the quest, he rewards the Dragonborn a Darkness Robe, a unique robe that does 15 percent damage on the enemy's health, makiska and stanmia damages. In Dragonborn, Miraak, a Dragon Priest returns and sent same assassins known as "Cultist" to kill the "False" Dragonborn. Upon this descision, the Dragonborn summoned Koagorath to help him to defeated Miraak, he wants to think about it. After the Dragonborn was accepted to have Mora by his side, the Phenom Boethiah appears and said that he'd accept the dragonborn help. After Miraak tried to make a death escape by jumping into the waters of Apocrypha. But it was inturrepted by Mora's tentacles, Koagorath appeared and stabbed Miraak in back, and he died of wounds. Then he want to give a soul to himself, but Boethiah give the soul to the Dragonborn. Undead Creator and patron deity As ruler/king of the UnDead, Boethiah is who ruled all the Dead, for example Draugr, Ghost, Skeleton and Zombie (in Dawnguard). Boethiah is known as the Deadman, and UnDead King. Some say that Koagorath controlled the Dragon Priests. In the book The UnDead King told the story of Boethiah became King of UnDead and controlled the Undead. Some say that he created the Undead, after their loved ones turned against their lovers after they died. The famous dead Kings were Undead like King Lysandus, Olaf One-Eye, and much more. Evolution The most common undead creature are mainly Lysandus, Olaf One-Eye, Hakon, and much more. Invocation Boethiah is traditionally summoned on the 2nd of Sun's Dusk, on the Gauntlet Holiday.Invocation of Azura Etymology Like many of the Daedra, Boethiah's name appears in numerous variations across many eras and cultures. His Cyrodiilic shrine, in the Valus Mountains near the Morrowind border, is called the Boethia's Shrine, and the spelling Boethia occasionally appears in writings. This spelling appears most often associated with her feminine form; furthermore, the shrine in Cyrodiil speaks with a male voice. Most scholarly texts, such as On Oblivion or The Book of Daedra, use the form Boethiah. The name may also be a reference to Boethius, a late-Roman-era philosopher. Plane of Oblivion Boethiah's realm in Oblivion is called the Attribution's Share or the mortals call it "The Darkness of Hell". Where Boethiah hosting the Tournament of the Ten Bloods, in which a champion is taken from each of the ten races of Tamriel and are pitted against each other in fights to the death. It was designed according to Koagorath's spheres—darkness, fear, terror, horror, and dark. ANd it was described his realm as the Scariest realms in oblivion as in Purple fires on ground even on barrels or as light, darkness, terror, fear and even the mortals are scared of him. His realm also have plenty of souls that you can hear the lost souls that are now Boethiah's. It also have the spawn where his famous Darkness Knights. Associations Artifacts There are five artifacts total made by Koagorath which are known on the mortal plan. The famous artifacts are the Soultrapper Spear, Goldbane and Darkness Robe. Goldbane His weapon, the Goldbane is one of the most popular and famous weapon across Tamriel. It's simular to Goldbrand but it effects that are only two, it can Casts Soul Trap on the target for fifteen seconds. It simiular to Wuuthrad. But the mortals and that the battleaxe of Boethiah is powerful and they favorite. The battle axe itself is becoming the most weapon daedric artifacts of Tamriel. Ebony Mail Ebony Mail is one of the most powerful cuirasses known. If judged worthy, its power grants the wearer invulnerability to most common magical attacks and forms of drain health. The Eternal Champion was said to be one of the owners of the mail.Imperial Library - Boethiah and Ebony Mail It was hidden in Black Marsh after the previous owner, a warrior named Helath Stormbinder, lost the favor of Boethiah. Following a strange map, the Eternal Champion eventually found the resting place of the mail and retrieved it for their battle against Jagar Tharn. Later on, Boethiah also rewarded the Ebony Mail to the Hero of Daggerfall after they finished an elimination job.Imperial Library - Boethiah and Ebony Mail During the events of , the Nerevarine was said to have obtained the Ebony Mail after completing a Temple quest for Tholer Saryoni, during which the Mail was found atop Mount Assarnibibi.Ebony Mail (Quest) The Ebony Mail appeared once again during the Fourth Era, this time at the hands of the Dragonborn. Boethiah requested that the Dragonborn kill the former Champion of Boethiah, who used the armor for personal gain, rather than in the name of Boethiah. After killing the Champion, the Dragonborn was rewarded with the Ebony Mail. Soultrapper Spear The famous weapon, the Soultrapper Spear had appeared both and . It was that during the events in Morrowind, it was lightly simmuilar to the Hircine's Spear of the Hunter. But it's had a gold blade with 2 sided blades, with a Black gripping. The enchanting unique weapon that does that paralyze, Casts Soul Trap on the target for five seconds, Banish, and Turn Undead. It was used both the Hero of Kvatch and the Nerevarine. Some scholars say that the Spears was made way before Koagorath was made. In the events in Morrowind, the Nerevarine was rewarded a Soultrapper spear by Koagorath after the quest "Soultrapper". In Oblivion, the Soultrapper returns when the Hero of Kvatch was rewarded the Soultrapper by Koagorath after the quest, "The Last Soul". Darkness Robe One of the arotiras' artifact was the Darkness Robe or (Robe of the Dark) was a unique robe used by the both Hero of Kvatch and Champion of Darkness. The robe was cast the Soul Trap on the target for ten seconds and it will Banish the target for 25 seconds This is not a best artifact by mortals but it aleast good idea to trap the souls. The Darkness Robe onced used by the Neravrine after the quest, "Darkness But in Hell". In the events of Oblivion, it was also used by the Hero of Kvatch, but in Skyrim, it got forgotten, but the Dragonborn will get the armor as the reward in the quest, Forgotten of Dark Robe. Staff of the Deadman The mostly knownly artifact was the "Staff of the Deadman" is the Koagorath's main symbol of rulership of Darkness, which casts a Soul trap for 75 seconds on the target. This sumilar to Sheogorath's Staff of Sheogorath. The staff is the symbol of office which Koagorath is not the give the mortals in Oblivion and Skyrim. The staff of the Deadman is usually and similar the Staff of Sheogorath, but the Koagorath's Staff is much stronger than Sheogorath's. But the staff itself was appeared in only Oblivion and Skyrim. Other Daedra Molag Bal and Hermaeus Mora Both Molag Bal and Hermaeus Mora are Koagorath's siblings, other side with Vaermina. Molag, Mora and Koagorath even his sister, Vaermina was also known as the "Daedra Siblings of Darkness". And both Boethiah and Molag Bal known as the "Brothers of Destruction". At like all Deadra siblings, Boethiah himself even liked the going mostly to Molag Bal's and Hermaeus Mora's realms. Vaermina Boethiah's sibling, Daedric Prince of Nightmares, Vaermina was very closed just as Molag Bal and Hermaeus Mora. The relationship with the Prince of Darkness and Vaermina are closed. Boethiah also known as the Daedric Prince of Horror and Vaermina are the Daedric Prince of Dreams/Nightmares, which it knowned as the "Daedra Siblings of Darkness" along side with Molag Bal and Hermaeus Mora. Sheogorath Sheogorath and Koagorath was secretly closed cousins siblings. Since Sheogorath, Prince of Madness and Boethiah, Prince of Plots. It sajd in the book, "Madness Darkness" that both Sheogorath and the Prince of Darkness was known as the "Daedric Princes of Madness and Darkness". But it got the times when Sheogorath challenge Boethiah, which Boethiah lost. Quotes Identity Gallery Trivia *Boethiah is the only daedric prince that have both Molag Bal and Hermaeus Mora as his brothers. *Both Molag Bal and Boethiah is known as the Brothers of Destruction. *In and , Boethiah was one responsible of the Dunmer race along with Azura and Mephala *Miraak summoned Boethiah to make a duel, with Boethiah took Miraak's soul. *High King Emeric summoned Boethiah on 3E 584, which makes Emeric and Boethiah rivals. Appearances * * ** * ** See also *Boethiah's Shrine *Staff of the Deadman de:Boethiah es:Boethiah fr:Boéthia it:Boethiah pl:Boethiah ru:Боэтия